1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an eject control mechanism in a cassette tape recorder in which the loading of a cassette tape case onto a feed reel shaft and a take-up reel shaft and the loading of the thus-inserted cassette tape case for contact of tape with a rotary head drum as well as the unloading and eject of the same case are performed by a single reversible motor, characterized in that an ejecting movement of a cassette holder is prevented positively until termination of unloading.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
For effecting image recording and reproduction by a cassette type video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to simply as "VTR"), it is necessary to load a cassette tape case onto feed reel and take-up reel shafts of VTR and effect loading to bring a cassette tape into contact with a rotary head drum.
The above operations have heretofore been performed in such a manner that the loading of the cassette tape is effected by a cassette tape loading motor, while the loading of the cassette tape case is performed manually. However, a manual loading of the cassette tape case sometimes causes mistaking the surface of the cassette tape case for the back or the front for the rear, or vice versa, resulting in the tape winding around a component of VTR. In view of this point there has been proposed a VTR in which after insertion of a cassette tape case into a cassette holder, the loading of the cassette tape case is performed automatically by movement of the cassette holder and the cassette tape case is ejected also by movement of the cassette holder.
In such VTR wherein the loading and eject of the cassette tape case are performed by movement of the cassette holder, it has been necessary to provide a reversible motor for moving the cassette holder separately from the above loading motor, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,096. Thus, two motors--the loading motor and the cassette holder moving motor--are used, so it is necessary to control the operation of these two motors so that the loading may be done at an appropriate timing. And the VTR has been provided with a control section to effect such control. As a result, the VTR becomes large-sized and expensive.
To avoid such inconvenience it has been proposed to effect insertion and eject as well as loading and unloading of a cassette tape case by the use of a single motor. However, where a single motor is used to perform these operations, in the event an eject operation starts before completion of unloading, the tape drawn out from the cassette tape case will be caught in a loading block and broken.